stress help centre
by godhonggaring
Summary: Soonyoung perlu sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, mungkin pusat penolong stress bisa menawarkannya sesuatu yang manis-manis? a svt fic! soonyoung / jihoon / soonhoon/hozi! cat!jihoon. AU. PWP (!)


Skripshit.

Soonyoung mengeluh. Mengacak rambut. Mendongakkan kepala. Menyusun skripsi jelang kelulusannya dari universitas membuatnya benar-benar gila karena stress. Matanya yang sipit terlihat makin sipit karena kantung hitam dibawah mata. Ya ampun, bahkan di akhir pekan seperti ini ia tidak punya niatan untuk keluar rumah. Soonyoung bukan mahasiswa pintar, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu buruk, dan ia bodohnya menolak tawaran Jeon Wonwoo—teman satu fakultasnya—untuk menguruskan skripsi pada salah seorang alumni pintar langganan anak kampus di tiap musim kelulusan. Soonyoung menolak karena ia ingin mencoba mengerjakan sendiri skripsinya, bukan karena ia kekurangan uang karena sebenarnya orangtua Soonyoung lumayan berkecukupan.

Tapi, masa iya Soonyoung meminta uang pada orangtuanya untuk hal seperti itu?

Ya ampun, Soonyoung perlu sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kondisi mentalnya. Ia perlu istirahat dan mungkin perlu sedikit hiburan.

Kemarin Wonwoo sempat memberikannya sesuatu setelah Soonyoung bilang ia ingin mengerjakan skripsi sendiri. Cowok emo itu bilang mungkin saja akan berguna ketika Soonyoung sedang stress jadi Soonyoung sehabis menyeduh ramyun langsung mencari dan membongkar isi tasnya. Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang waktu itu disisipkan Wonwoo ke tangannya ketika pulang dari kerja sambilan mereka.

Ada sebuah nomor telepon disana dan tulisan jelek Wonwoo ' _Sumpah kau tidak akan menyesal kalau menghubungi ke nomor ini, memang agak susah menghubunginya nanti tapi jangan menyerah! bilang saja kau sedang stress dan butuh yang segar-segar atau yang manis-manis. Mereka akan mengantarkan barang pesananmu itu, lagipula aku tahu kantongmu itu sebenarnya tebal, Kwon.'_

Ada emotikon tertawa di akhir kalimat dan entah kenapa setelah membacanya Soonyoung merasa semakin kesal saja.

Soonyoung teringat ramyunnya dan akhirnya memilih untuk mematikan laptop demi menyantap makanan pertama yang akan mengisi perutnya hari ini. Ia mengecek ponsel dan menemukan ada banyak telepon dari Ibunya yang bahkan sampai di umur Soonyoung yang ke dua puluh empat tahun ini masih saja suka mengkhawatirkannya—tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung tidak suka. Ia kemudian mengirim pesan pada Ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan uang kiriman orangtuanya masih utuh sejak bulan lalu (setelah ia membaca salah satu sms Ibu yang menanyakan apakah uang Soonyoung masih ada atau tidak karena Soonyoung tinggal di Seoul dan terpisah dari mereka yang masih menetap di Namyangju).

Soonyoung malas membuang bungkus ramen dan kembali mengambil kertas berisi nomor misterius dan tulisan jelek Wonwoo. Soonyoung penasaran, tapi ia juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Tapi ia tetap penasaran, akhirnya Soonyoung mengetik nomor tersebut di ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan.

Panggilan pertama, nomor sibuk.

Panggilan kedua, nomor sibuk.

Panggilan ke tujuh, nomor masih sibuk. Soonyoung akhirnya uring-uringan. Ia bersumpah dalam hati jika panggilan ke delapan tidak juga berhasil, ia akan membanting Jeon Wonwoo nanti (tapi, kenapa harus Wonwoo?).

Demi Wonwoo dan pacarnya yang hitam, panggilan yang ini tersambung! Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Soonyoung gagap memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah diangkat oleh—

"Halo, selamat siang. _Stress Help Centre_ disini, ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan atau Nona?"

Terdengar suara manis wanita disana, Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia pikir Wonwoo menipunya, ternyata ini memang nomor Pusat Penolong Stress. Tunggu, apa itu Pusat Penolong Stress—

"Selamat siang? Apabila Anda belum menjawab selama lima detik, teleponnya akan kami tutup, kami memiliki banyak antrean telepon masuk—"

"—aku—aku sedang stress dengan skripsiku dan aku menginginkan sesuatu yang manis-manis atau yang segar untuk bisa menyembuhkan kepalaku yang pusing saat ini."

Sialan, kenapa malah kalimat yang ditulis Wonwoo yang keluar?

"Ah, saya mengerti." suara wanita itu berjeda sesaat sebelum bertanya lagi, "Boleh saya tahu Anda lebih menyukai hamster atau kucing?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa ini?_ Soonyoung sedang tidak ingin memelihara hewan, "Aku suka kucing, tapi aku—"

"Baiklah, Tuan, kami sudah melacak posisi Anda dari telepon ini. Paket Anda akan datang sepuluh menit lagi, rincian biaya akan kami kirimkan melalui pesan singkat. Terima kasih dan selamat siang."

Telepon ditutup sepihak dan Soonyoung masih bengong hingga dua menit berlalu.

Apaa-apaan ini? Parah. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan melakukan panggilan tadi. Jangan-jangan ia menelepon jaringan penjahat atau _black market_ atau apa? Oke semoga saja tidak. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa pemilik Pusat Penolong itu sebenarnya adalah pemilik toko hewan dan ia mencari cara supaya ada pembeli dengan mengajari pegawainya untuk cepat-cepat memotong kalimat penelepon. Soonyoung segera menelepon nomor tersebut namun malah ada nada sambung aneh _'Maaf, Pelanggan Yth,_ Help Centre _sudah tutup untuk hari ini. Silahkan coba lagi untuk menghubungi besok.'_

Soonyoung baru saja mengakhiri panggilan ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Wanita di telepon tadi memang mengatakan bahwa paket akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya. Lelah, letih, lesu, lemah dan lunglai mendadak. Ia akan mengatakan pada petugas yang mengantar untuk membawa kembali paket tersebut.

Ketika Soonyoung membuka pintu apartemen, ada sebuah boks besar berwarna cokelat (seperti kardus pada umumnya) ada di depannya. Ada sebuah kertas ditempel disana, Soonyoung menyempatkan diri membaca.

 _Telepon nomor 498, anak kucing persia putih. Kode 1212-1._

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuk. Bukannya kalau hanya untuk seekor kucing, boks ini terlalu besar?

Soonyoung mendorong boks itu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tidak ada orang lagi di sana—Soonyoung pusing mencari-cari orang yang mungkin saja sebelumnya mengantarkan paket tersebut.

Tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Soonyoung sebenarnya malas untuk membuka boks itu—ia takut nanti barangnya tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Di sisi lain ia penasaran. Anak kucing persia mana yang dikemas dalam boks yang muat untuk dimasuki satu orang?

Soonyoung kepo tidak tertahan, akhirnya ia membuka boks itu. Merobek segelnya dengan hati-hati dan melongok untuk melihat ke dalam boks.

Ada ekor yang bergerak.

"Nyan~"

Eh?

Soonyoung bisa melihat ada kuping kucing disana. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ketika kucing itu mengangkat keluar kepalanya dari kardus, Soonyoung tidak tahu apakah ia saking stressnya sampai ia melihat sosok kucing _hybrid_ alias setengah manusia setengah kucing disana. Soonyoung kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang kadang suka membayangkan adanya kucing _hybrid_ —yang pasti fantasinya sedikit kotor-kotor enak. Soonyoung nyaris membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke dinding saat makhluk itu berjalan mendekatinya—jalannya persis seperti kucing padahal wujudnya lebih mirip manusia.

Soonyoung benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Sialan. Sakit sekali, _bro_.

 _Hybrid_ itu kelihatan cemas, jadi ia mengusap-usap dahi Soonyoung yang memerah sementara Soonyoung meneguk ludah. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini—ini nyata?

Mata Soonyoung memperhatikan makhluk itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Warna rambutnya cokelat tapi bulu lembut yang ada di ekor dan di kupingnya berwarna putih—Soonyoung iseng menyentuhnya sebentar dan berakhir dicakar ketika tidak sengaja menariknya.

Setelah agak tenang, Soonyoung akhirnya mencoba _legowo_ dan membiarkan _hybrid_ —yang sebenarnya _kawaii_ seperti Koneko-chan*—itu bermain-main sendirian di ruang tengah (Soonyoung bersyukur karena biarpun _hybrid,_ makhluk itu masih dipakaikan baju). Ia mencoba membongkar isi kardus, siapa tahu ia bisa mengetahui alamat pengirimnya dan mengembalikan _hybrid_ kucing yang sudah dikirim itu. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah kertas berisi keterangan mengenai si kucing.

Namanya Uji. Jenis kelamin laki-laki. Tingginya kalau berdiri seratus enampuluh empat senti. Digolongkan sebagai anak kucing berbulu putih karena warna kulit aslinya—yang Soonyoung akui juga—memang pucat. Dia manis dan lucu asalkan tidak diusik, jika mengusiknya sedikit saja dan dia merasa itu mengganggu, dia bisa lebih galak dari induk kucing yang baru melahirkan. Uji susah akrab dengan orang baru, apabila ia bisa akrab dengan cepat berarti dia menyukai Anda. Uji tidak pilih-pilih makanan asalkan tidak beracun. Dia termasuk kucing yang pintar dan blablabla dan blablabla dan dia mudah tersipu dan akan menurut kalau dimanjakan.

Soonyoung baru saja menoleh ketika ia melihat Uji merangkak naik ke dekat akuarium kecil berisi beberapa ikan mas koki dan memasukkan satu tangannya disana.

"Ooi! Uji, ikan hiasku jangan diobok-obok!"

Uji pasang tampang cemberut, sok marah berjalan menjauhi akuarium tanpa mau melihat kearah Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung pasang raut datar.

Kucing saja kok _sok-sokan ngambek._

Soonyoung berusaha mafhum. Mungkin saja Uji lapar. Sayangnya, makanan terakhir yang Soonyoung punya adalah ramyun yang tadi sudah diseduh. Kasihan Uji kalau tidak diberi makan.

Soonyoung akhirnya menelepon restoran terdekat, minta dikirimi sekotak olahan ayam.

.

.

Uji makan dengan rajin—dan itu lucu. Soonyoung masih kenyang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan skripsi. Baru berpikir lima menit, laptopnya di _shut down_ lagi. Soonyoung rebahan di sofa sampai ia ketiduran.

Soonyoung bangun di sore hari ketika merasa ada beban diatas tubuhnya dan pipinya dijilat lembut. Soonyoung melihat Uji yang cemberut dengan mata berair. Rambut dan bulu kupingnya yang halus menyentuh bawah dagu Soonyoung, rasanya geli sekaligus menyenangkan. Soonyoung terkekeh dan membuat Uji menatapnya dengan senang.

"Kau mengira aku sakit atau mati, hm?" Soonyoung mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum hingga matanya tinggal segaris. Uji cuma mengeluarkan dengkuran tidak jelas dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memukul pelan dada Soonyoung.

Maksudnya apa?

"Oh iya." Soonyoung baru mengingat sesuatu, "Namaku Soonyoung. Uji bisa memanggil namaku?"

Biarpun Uji belum bicara apapun—atau mungkin memang tidak bisa bicara—tapi sepertinya Uji mengerti apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Ia mengangguk dan membuka mulut.

"Se-nyaaan~"

Salah.

"Sun-nyaan~"

Salah lagi.

Uji kelihatannya sebal sendiri dan jadi mengeong-ngeong tidak jelas. Wajahnya lagi-lagi cemberut dan Soonyoung tertawa.

"Tidak usah dipaksa. Yang penting Uji sudah tahu kalau namaku Soonyoung."

Uji manyun parah tapi tetap mengangguk. Soonyoung jadi gemas ingin mencium.

Bercanda.

Eh, tapi boleh kan?

Ekor Uji bergerak-gerak tiba-tiba, entah dorongan insting hewani atau apa, kucing itu menjilati bibir Soonyoung. Dilepas lalu dijilati lagi.

Soonyoung membeku, dalam hati ketar-ketir bingung. Kepalanya seperti berputar berusaha mengorek informasi tentang Uji yang sudah ia baca. Kok tiba-tiba Uji begini? Memangnya ini musim kawinnya kucing? Tapi, Uji kan masih anakan kucing. Entah memang anak kucing atau visualisasinya saja yang seperti anak-anak?

Uji mendengkur halus lagi, ekornya bergerak-gerak kena paha Soonyoung, makin naik, makin naik.

Soonyoung menahan nafas saat Uji menggeliat diatas tubuhnya, wajahnya memelas—semacam minta dikawini di mata Soonyoung. Lidahnya sekali lagi menjilati bibir Soonyoung, turun ke dagu dan akhirnya ke leher. Soonyoung memeluknya dan menangkap dagu si kucing—mengangkatnya hanya sekedar untuk meraup bibir dan Uji membalas ciuman Soonyoung dengan senang hati.

Soonyoung sudah keburu penasaran dengan tubuh Uji, jadi ia menarik baju yang dipakai Uji keatas untuk dilepas (Uji tidak pakai celana, apalagi celana dalam) ketika jeda ciuman mereka. Uji menggulung diri nyaris seperti bola, tapi Soonyoung menahan dengan mengelus perut _hybrid_ itu. Uji mengerang—keluarnya seperti desahan manusia dan Soonyoung cukup kaget dengan itu. Ia semakin iseng. Soonyoung membalik posisi dan merebahkan Uji di sofa. Kucing itu tidak lagi mencakar Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung menjilat telinganya. Bulu halusnya menggelitik ujung lidah Soonyoung, Uji menggeram seperti kucing kemudian mengeong lalu menggerung ketika Soonyoung menggosok putingnya. Soonyoung sendiri ternganga. _Man,_ ia tahu Uji kucing jantan tapi kenapa tingkahnya selucu ini?

"Soon—" Uji nyaris mengucapkan namanya. Soonyoung menatapnya lalu kemudian berbisik sambil menyeringai.

"Ji, mau bermain denganku kan?" pipi Uji yang ganti dijilat oleh Soonyoung. Uji mengangguk dengan bibir sedikit terbuka karena tangan Soonyoung sudah berani memegang kemaluannya di bawah sana.

"Sebutkan namaku dengan benar." Soonyoung menggigit hidungnya, "Uji mau melakukannya sampai bisa kan?"

Uji menggerung tanda setuju, kemudian mendadak terpekik ketika Soonyoung mendadak meremasnya cukup kuat disana. Membuat gerakan memompa dan membuat Uji kalang kabut didera rasa risih tapi tidak ingin berhenti juga. Ia meraih tengkuk Soonyoung dan menariknya untuk meminta cium, tapi Soonyoung menghindar dan memilih untuk mengulum putingnya. Uji mengeong ketika Soonyoung menyedot putingnya seperti bayi. Bukannya menghindar, Uji malah memajukan badannya minta disedot lebih. Soonyoung terkekeh, ia masih memompa Uji dibawah sana dan menarik puting Uji dengan gigi membuatnya gemas setengah mati karena Uji membuat lenguhan-lenguhan submisif pembangkit selera. Jangan salahkan Soonyoung jika ia jahil melakukannya lagi dan lagi hingga Uji mengejang—klimaksnya sudah datang.

"Astaga, Ji. Cepatnya." Komentar Soonyoung. Uji sudah lemas di sofa dengan kaki terbuka, ekornya turun dan Soonyoung segera memberikan kecupan dan hisapan-hisapan ringan ke bawah sebelum memasang mukanya ditengah selangkangan Uji.

Si kucing menggeliat. Seandainya Uji bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan bilang " _Ja—jangan disana—"_

Memangnya Soonyoung peduli?

Lidahnya berputar di lingkar lubang Uji, memasukkan ujungnya sedikit dan menjilat disana dengan cepat sampai Uji nyaris melorot dari sofa, tapi Soonyoung masih menahan pinggulnya—Soonyoung menyusupkan lidahnya lebih dalam sebelum menariknya kembali. Soonyoung sadar, saudara kecilnya di bawah sudah bangun dan minta dibebaskan.

Uji masih menunggu, ia langsung turun dari sofa begitu melihat Soonyoung menurunkan celananya. Tangannya tremor karena gugup, tapi ia menyuruh Soonyoung duduk di sofa sementara ia memijat kemaluan pemuda itu.

Soonyoung mendesah, tersenyum melihat Uji.

"Ji, coba sebut namaku." Soonyoung memang bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya ia malah sedikit memaksa memasukkan batangnya ke dalam mulut si kucing. Uji kaget dengan mata berair, tapi tetap berusaha untuk bicara.

"S-ssoon— ngh." Uji memejamkan mata membuat airnya jatuh. Soonyoung mengusapnya selagi Uji menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Uji tersedak saat Soonyoung ereksi sempurna, pemuda itu menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan muka Uji sudah hampir sama dengan cangkang kepiting rebus—merah, panas.

"Ji, sebut lagi namaku sampai bisa." Soonyoung mengangkat pinggul Uji dan mengarahkan penisnya tepat didepan pintu masuk. Uji belum apa-apa sudah mendesah saat ujung Soonyoung kecil menyentuh pembukaannya.

"Soon—nyanhh!" Uji memekik. Soonyoung mendorong masuk dengan menurunkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Uji mendadak rewel, cakarnya keluar sendiri dan mencakari punggung Soonyoung tanpabisa dicegah. Sialan, sakit sekali.

Uji sesenggukan. Soonyoung bingung menahan perih di punggung—jelas ia tidak bisa berbaring atau bersandar lagi sekarang.

"Ji?" Soonyoung memanggil lembut kemudian mengecup bibirnya setelah beberapa menit tetap diam, "Aku bergerak ya?"

Uji tidak melarang atau mengiyakan, ia hanya menggigit bibir ketika Soonyoung mulai bergerak. Sesekali ia mendesah setelah ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan adanya Soonyoung di dalamnya. Tangannya melingkar di leher Soonyoung dan mereka berciuman selagi masih sama-sama bergerak—Uji mulai berani menggerakkan pinggulnya mengimbangi. Soonyoung semakin dalam menusuk sampai akhirnya perut Uji terasa geli bersama rasa nikmat. Soonyoung tepat memukul titiknya lagi dan lagi. Bahkan semakin dalam.

Uji mendengkur dengan dengungan, sesekali mengeong saat Soonyoung memukul titiknya lebih keras. Tangan pemuda itu meraba putingnya lagi, dengan itu pula gerakannya semakin cepat. Uji kelabakan, suaranya semakin tinggi dan dengan mata terpejam ia panik mencari bibir Soonyoung.

"Ugh—Ji.. sebut—namaku dengan benar—" Soonyoung memutus ciuman mereka, ritme gerakannya sudah kacau, cepat, kemudian dalam, kemudian menghujam keras. Uji sampai merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia tidak sempat bersuara saking pikirannya kosong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang semakin mendesak, semakin cepat Soonyoung bergerak semakin jadi. Uji tidak sanggup.

"Soon—Soonyoung!"

Bersama dengan itu penglihatannya dibuat putih sesaat. Soonyoung sendiri menggigit bibirnya, mendengar Uji meneriakkan namanya dengan sempurna ketika klimaks membuatnya semakin dekat, kontraksi rektum si kucing yang baru orgasme juga membuatnya terdesak. Soonyoung datang setelah beberapa penetrasi kemudian.

Uji mendengkur manja merasakan dirinya diisi. Soonyoung membawanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut sebagai penutup.

.

.

"Soonyoung~ Soonyoung~"

Uji sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ekornya meliuk semangat sementara jemari tangan kanannya mencolek-colek pipi Soonyoung yang masih nyaman berenang di dunia mimpi—mereka tidak pindah untuk tidur di ranjang melainkan tetap ada di sofa sampai pagi.

"Soonyoung~"

Kwon Soonyoung bangun malas-malasan, tapi matanya langsung segar begitu melihat Uji yang membangunkannya pagi ini. Kucing itu tersenyum manis dengan posisi duduk diatas perutnya yang…. Uh.

Soonyoung lupa belum memakaikannya baju sejak semalam. Uji penuh dengan warna merah samar-samar dan mendadak Soonyoung merasakan perih di punggungnya.

Ini memang bukan mimpi. Bekas cakaran Uji juga bukan mimpi.

Ponsel Soonyoung di meja bergetar dan Soonyoung meraihnya untuk melihat pesan masuk—itu dari nomor Pusat Penolong yang ia hubungi kemarin.

' _Bagaimana dengan paket Anda, Tuan? Apakah memuaskan atau tidak? Berikut rincian harga paket Anda kemarin—'_

Soonyoung mungkin bisa langsung punya mata yang lebar saking kagetnya dengan harga paket—yang berarti adalah harga Uji. Di ujung pesan tersebut ada kalimat mutlak, _'barang yang dipakai tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Kami akan mengirim orang untuk menagih biayanya setiap hari ke rumah Anda hingga lunas dibayar'_.

 _Help Centre sialan._ Soonyoung membatin jengkel.

Tapi, melihat Uji ia tiba-tiba bimbang apakah ia harus bersyukur atau jengkel sekarang. Dan apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau memarahi Jeon Wonwoo, skripsi dan wanita yang mengangkat teleponnya ke Pusat Penolong Stress.

Soonyoung membuang nafas, lalu tersenyum lebar pada kucing manis yang masih setia duduk diatas perutnya.

"Uji, ayo mandi bersama?"

Soonyoung lupa sepenuhnya pada skripsi yang mencekik dan fakta bahwa kucing itu benci dengan air.

* * *

(fin)

* * *

Ps; Fanfik jorok ini saya buat dan diperuntukkan untuk seseorang entah pada bulan maret apa april? Saya ngga begitu ingat dan saya juga udah bilang pada orang itu untuk publish ini disini hahaha. Semoga saja ada yg baca.

Pss: mind to review?


End file.
